


【排球/侑日】他沒在看我

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: 烏鴉總是在天上飛翔著，而他甘於在地面傻傻的等待著、望著自由翱翔的烏鴉。他不要烏鴉為了他降落在地面，只求他在天上飛時，能偶爾施捨回望他一眼就好。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	【排球/侑日】他沒在看我

**Author's Note:**

> ＊有影←日情節  
> ＊影山是直男  
> 

_**Side:宮侑** _

1.

**「你有病。」**

他聽見他的孿生兄弟難得嚴肅的說著。

「嘛，不過就是不喜歡了而已。」

只是就是交往後覺得不喜歡了而已，沒什麼大不了的。

「你之前明明那麼喜歡她？每天早中晚的噓寒問暖，那個排球部的宮侑？我之前還以為你中邪。」

與他相仿的聲線裡摻著疑問和激動，滿滿的不解。

「就是⋯⋯追到了後突然感覺沒意思了，治你知道那種感覺嗎？」

他捏著自己的下唇，回憶著。

「明明之前好喜歡來著，長相也很漂亮，跟其他吵鬧的豬不同，但是當她主動要跟我交往、要親我時，我突然覺得她似乎沒我想像中的漂亮，也覺得不喜歡了⋯⋯」

他回憶著嘴唇上曾經停留的觸感，眉頭皺了起來。

「她親我時真的滿不舒服的⋯⋯」

他的孿生兄弟無奈地看著他。

**「你啊⋯⋯該不會是 吧⋯⋯」**

**「哈哈哈哈⋯⋯那是啥啊，新流行的東西？」**

2.

他喜歡日向翔陽。

他隱約感覺得到日向翔陽與他一樣，是同一種人。

會對男人和女人都感興趣的男人。

他同時也知道日向翔陽喜歡的是影山飛雄，因為他從高二就開始注視著日向翔陽。

橙色的身影總是與那抹刺眼的藏青色形影不離。

這是當然的，因為影山也是名優秀的二傳，而且長得也不差，排球技術又好。

當他察覺到這件事情時，並沒有太多挫折感，心裡更多的興奮的顫慄感。

像是在對戰強隊般，明知難以取勝，但仍忍不住想去挑戰。

但影山飛雄並不屬於他們這個世界，永遠也不會喜歡上日向翔陽。

**日向翔陽的感情注定是一條可悲的單行道。**

就像投入湛藍色大海的石頭，得不到回應。

他喜歡日向翔陽的一切，包括他心上那道名為『影山飛雄』的疤。

從他在球場上許下承諾，總有一天要給日向托球，就一直一直喜歡著。

不論是日向翔陽凝視著球場上另一端的影山飛雄時，臉上那破碎又不甘的神情。

又或者是當他們談到影山飛雄時，日向翔陽臉上那近乎懷念又充滿惆悵的神情，都讓他感受到心臟前所未有的愛憐情感。

**他的視線追逐著耀眼的太陽，即使被灼傷也無所謂。**

**——即使，他沒在看他。**

3.

他不著痕跡地在熟睡的日向臉上落下一個淺淺的親吻。

黑狼隊的慶功酒會剛結束，他負責將喝的醉醺醺的日向翔陽帶回宿舍。

日向翔陽毫無防備的靠在床板，不小心坐著就進入了夢鄉。

手上的手機螢幕還亮著，聊天視窗停在與影山飛雄的對話。

他悄悄的抽出日向翔陽手中的手機，雖然偷看是不對的，但他還是無法控制自己想偷窺的慾望。

他將聊天記錄往上滑，從上個月的聊天開始看起。

影山飛雄與日向翔陽的聊天記錄總是泛著孩子氣，紀錄著兩人的勝負、吵著這次的贏家該是誰、向對方炫耀著自己的隊伍有多麽優秀，內容偶爾會提到自己的名字。

內心感覺有些不是滋味，他看著影山飛雄的頭貼突然有些吃味。

「真羨慕飛雄⋯⋯」

「唔⋯⋯侑前輩⋯⋯？」

滿身酒氣的日向翔陽突然醒了過來，眼睛還有些渙散對不到焦距，忍不住皺了眉，揉了揉雙眼。

「翔陽你醒了啊⋯⋯可以自己換衣服嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

日向翔陽用不太受到使喚的手，艱難的拉著自己的衣擺。

精實的腰隻在衣擺的陰影下若隱若現，他微微垂下視線，目光在日向翔陽小麥色的肌膚上流連。

放任自己腦內的綺麗幻想奔騰著，直到聽到日向翔陽小聲的呼喚，他才回過神。

「侑前輩⋯⋯可以幫我一下嗎？」日向翔陽的聲音悶悶的從衣服裡傳了出來，厚重的帽Ｔ不知為何卡在他的頭上，讓喝醉的日向翔陽無法順利褪下。

他的好心情反應在嘴角上，忍不住的興奮讓他的嘴角高高揚起。

帶著點吃豆腐的成分，他有意無意的在日向翔陽裸露出的腰隻遊移，線條分明的肌肉線條昭示著主人有多麽努力在鍛鍊身體。

直到日向翔陽的呼吸開始有些急促，他才發現自己有些挑逗過頭了，連忙伸出手幫日向翔陽脫下了上衣。

耀眼的橙髮被靜電弄成亂糟糟一團，臉頰因為酒氣紅撲撲的，像極了熟透又多汁的蘋果。

他沒有漏看日向翔陽雙腿間微微隆起的部分，他的嘴角不自覺地噙著笑意，溫柔親暱的捏了捏日向翔陽的臉頰，然後欣賞著對方愕然又無措的表情。

琥珀色的眼睛對上橘棕色，日向翔陽的眼裡有著渴望，像是透過他的眼睛在渴望著某人。

「翔陽，我不是影山。」

他帶著狡猾的笑意，將發球權丟還給優秀的攻手。

「⋯⋯我知道。」日向翔陽低下頭，聲音有些含糊。

球來了，他該怎麼打回去呢？

「你一直知道的吧，我喜歡翔陽你這件事。」

他選擇用直線球將球打了回去。

安靜的房間裡只有兩人無言的喘息，日向翔陽的手抓著他，將他的手放在自己赤裸的胸口。

他可以感覺到對方溫熱的肌膚，還有從手掌傳來的鼓譟心跳。

日向帶著酒氣的吐息噴灑在他肌膚上，有些燙，就像被陽光曬到一樣。

酒精的效用在這時候突然加速運轉了起來，讓兩人失去了理智。

鼻腔滿是剛才喝的日本清酒的氣味，分不出是誰的酒氣比較濃，世界一片天旋地轉。

他享受著對方溫熱的口腔帶來的顫慄，放任自己的體溫失去控制的飆升。

「翔陽乖⋯⋯你可以把我當成影山⋯⋯」

「唔⋯⋯影⋯⋯」日向翔陽咬著牙忍耐著，雙手緊緊攢著握成拳頭。

日向翔陽的雙腿被他大大的分開，疼痛的汗水佈滿日向翔陽潮紅的臉龐，他低下頭細心的吻去。

**日向翔陽的身體如同他本人一樣，溫暖的包容他的慾望，任由他隨心所欲的予取予求。**

**——卻沒有半分怨言。**

4.

他心情很好的哼著歌。

日向翔陽還睡著，眉頭舒展著，嘴角微微翹著，彷彿做著美夢。

他看著日向翔陽熟睡的臉龐，內心的幸福感膨脹著，輕手輕腳幫對方掖好被子，悄悄的離開對方的房間。

他忍不住打了通電話給他的孿生兄弟。

『怎麼了？』電話那頭聲音有點嘈雜，估計是宮治在忙開店的備料。

「我昨天抱了翔陽。」

『啊——？你這傢伙是特地打來炫耀的嗎？』

「我現在感覺——超幸福的啊！」他走到了陽台，順手拉上玻璃門。

他趴在欄杆上，享受著清晨的微風，深深的吸了一口氣。

『你跟翔陽交往了？』

「沒有啊，他喜歡的是飛雄，我昨天⋯⋯只是被他當成替身而已。」即使想假裝毫不在意，但話裡仍然流露著淡淡的酸意。

『⋯⋯』宮治沒有說話，一陣沈默。

「你倒是說點什麼啊⋯⋯」

『你啊⋯⋯有考慮過跟日向交往嗎？』

**「⋯⋯嗯？我完全沒有想過跟翔陽交往。」**

他頓了頓，在宮治詢問之前，他完全沒想過類似的事情，因為日向翔陽總是在追逐影山飛雄。

他知道日向翔陽去巴西修煉，一半是為了更強，一半是為了當初與影山飛雄站上世界舞台的約定

如果一直追逐著影山飛雄的日向翔陽停下了腳步，那他還會喜歡這樣的日向翔陽嗎？

他轉過身，卻看見陽台的玻璃門開著。

剛才他沒有把門帶上嗎？

幸好他有馬上發現，這麼冷的天氣，要是冷到翔陽就不好了，他連忙關上門，有些慶幸的想。

5.

與AD的練習賽結束了，宮侑下意識的目光跟隨著橙色的身影。

日向翔陽又黏在影山飛雄身邊了。

兩人有說有笑的走在一起，日向翔陽的笑容比平常更加有活力百倍，身後都快冒出小花了。

不知道講到什麼，影山的表情突然有些凝重，然後似乎在安慰日向翔陽，拍了拍對方的背，在日向翔陽耳邊說著什麼。

接著日向翔陽又重新打起精神，跟影山飛雄打打鬧鬧了起來。

不知道是不是經過喝醉那一晚，日向翔陽似乎有在逃避他的感覺。

他有些哀怨的將手中的排球重重丟入了球籃裡。

**日向翔陽總是沒在看他。**

**他只能透過影山飛雄，看著日向翔陽所有的情緒。**

6.

剛比賽結束後的日向翔陽筋疲力盡的躺在凳子上睡著了。

於是他又明知故犯的拿起日向翔陽還亮著的手機螢幕。

日向翔陽總是在跟影山飛雄聊天，他吃味的想著。

他看到影山飛雄傳了一張與女孩子的合照給日向翔陽。

他看到日向翔陽傳了恭喜的貼圖，還傳了好多祝福的話。

這傢伙是不是傻啊？

怎麼可以這樣笑著祝福喜歡的人呢。

但他就是對這樣單戀著影山飛雄的日向翔陽無法自拔的迷戀。

「翔陽，我喜歡你⋯⋯」

他像是狡猾的狐狸，又再度在日向翔陽的嘴唇上偷了一個吻。

7.

像是要賠罪前幾天的刻意冷落，日向翔陽邀請他一起跟影山飛雄還有他的新女友一起出遊。

他看見對方泛著微紅的耳尖，還有小小聲的說著自己準備好了當天 **兩人** 一起要穿的衣服。

日向翔陽手上的紙提袋看起來有些眼熟。

「 **我們** 是不是還要帶點伴手禮啊，不然就太失禮了⋯⋯」

「穿什麼跟送什麼都沒差吧⋯⋯」他皺了皺眉，無所謂的說著。

「跟情侶檔出去也是要稍微注意一下，畢竟 **我們** ⋯⋯」

他突然感受到無法遏止的憤怒。

「 **『我們我們的⋯⋯』** 你是不是傻啊——」他無法控制自己的情緒，揪著日向翔陽的衣領，咬牙忿忿地說，「飛雄永遠都不會喜歡上你的，翔陽自己也是知道的吧？」

他的胸膛劇烈起伏，手還在顫抖著。

剛才被日向翔陽拿在手上的紙袋被他的大動作給甩了出去，直接撞上一旁的桌子。

「你做再多也都是徒勞無功！」

「就算是這樣，我也不會放棄！」晶亮的橘棕色眼睛直直的看著他，用不輸給他的音量吼了回去。

他看見自己的臉孔因為憤怒而有些扭曲，他別過臉不再去看對方的雙眼。

「你到底⋯⋯在生氣什麼？」日向翔陽怒目瞪視著他，伸手想掰開他捏住自己衣領的手。

「我⋯⋯」他突然語塞。

「我就是喜歡影山⋯⋯你不要管我了⋯⋯」日向翔陽喘著氣，雙手捂著眼睛說，語調裡有著濃濃的疲憊，連音調都染上了哭腔。

他後知後覺的放開了日向翔陽的衣領，手足無措的不知該如何是好。

「對、對不起⋯⋯剛剛不該對你這麼兇的。」他著急的將日向翔陽擁入懷裡，他感覺到對方瞬間僵硬的身體。

日向翔陽躲開了他的擁抱。

**「我可沒有喜歡侑前輩，請別搞錯了。」**

他怔怔的看著日向翔陽轉身離去的背影，回神過來時已經拿著剛才被自己甩出去的紙袋。

**裡面裝著的是他前幾天跟日向翔陽說著很想要的牌子出的新款毛衣。**

8.

結果最後還是日向翔陽自己一個人去了與影山飛雄的聚會。

他在那天之後跟日向翔陽道歉了無數次，對方雖然氣消了，但表示不想跟他一起去。

他也只能鼻子摸摸，乖乖待在宿舍。

想到有本漫畫放在日向翔陽的房間裡，他走進了對方房裡想要拿回。

黑暗的房間裡唯一的光源是日向翔陽的筆記型電腦。

看來是他的主人出門時走得匆忙，螢幕忘記關掉，此時正亮著，在黑暗的房間裡閃爍著誘人的信號。

他的內心天人交戰，他想知道關於日向翔陽的一切，於是他動了動滑鼠。

日向翔陽的螢幕還停留在與影山飛雄的對話視窗。

他滾動著滑鼠的滾輪往上滑，看著最近日向翔陽分享了什麼給影山飛雄。

_影山：放假一起出來吧 你可以約他_

_：欸www影山談了戀愛 思考模式就不一樣了www_

_影山：我是在幫你製造機會_

_：我失敗了_

_影山：你是怎麼表達的 日向呆子_

_：好像是說了禁語 直接把他惹毛了_

_影山：禁語？_

_：我說了 **我們** 他好像對這個字很反感_

_影山：啊？_

_：治前輩說的沒錯 看來我接下來真的要表現得 **普通** 一點_

看到治的名字出現在上面，他的心中突然一沉。

他們到底在說什麼，日向翔陽到底喜歡誰？是我嗎？

為什麼又會扯到自己的孿生兄弟？治到底跟翔陽說了什麼？

他回到日向翔陽的朋友頁面，點開了宮治。

沒有什麼聊天記錄，只有好幾通通話記錄。

他們聊了什麼，是關於我的事情嗎？

他突然感受到前所未有的慌亂。

9.

「你有病。」

「嘛，不過就是不喜歡了而已。」

「你之前明明那麼喜歡她？每天早中晚的噓寒問暖，那個排球部的宮侑？我之前還以為你中邪。」

「就是⋯⋯追到了後突然感覺沒意思了，治你知道那種感覺嗎？」

「明明之前好喜歡來著，長相也很漂亮，跟其他吵鬧的豬不同，但是當她主動要跟我交往、要親我時，我突然覺得她似乎沒我想像中的漂亮，也覺得不喜歡了⋯⋯」

「她親我時真的滿不舒服的⋯⋯」

**「你啊⋯⋯該不會是性單戀者吧⋯⋯」**

**「哈哈哈哈⋯⋯那是啥啊，新流行的東西？」**

10.

日向翔陽回來的時候，臉頰上掛著紅撲撲的笑容，手上還拎著一盒蛋糕。

他靜靜坐在沙發上看著笑容滿面的日向翔陽。

「今天⋯⋯有趣嗎？」他艱難的開口，他感覺喉嚨有些乾澀。

「影山的女朋友人很好，虧她能夠受得了影山的個性⋯⋯」日向翔陽笑著解開掛在脖子上的圍巾。

他看得出日向翔陽臉上的笑有些落寞。

他走到日向翔陽身後，思考了一下如何組織語言，最後終於把話給說了出口。

**「你⋯⋯現在⋯⋯還喜歡影山嗎？」**

「為什麼這樣問？」日向翔陽轉了過來，清澈的雙眼正疑惑的看著他。

「如果是我搞錯的話，我先跟你道歉。」

他伸出手，顫抖著牽起日向翔陽。

「⋯⋯你到底想說什麼。」像是預知他即將說出口的話語，他看見日向翔陽的臉煞地變得慘白，眼睛不敢對上他的。

**「我不要你喜歡我。」**

他覺得自己的嗓音突然變得好遠好遠，自己的靈魂彷彿分裂成兩半。

一半說著他已經知道日向翔陽的心意，全身上下的細胞叫囂著不喜歡了、排斥著眼前男人所有的一切，以前看著覺得憐愛的蓬鬆鬈髮，現在看著竟然開始不順眼。

一半說著好想抱抱眼前的人，跟他說我好喜歡你，從高二開始就一直喜歡著。

他喜歡給這頭充滿活力的小野獸，喜歡給日向翔陽托球，喜歡日向翔陽得分時的滿足模樣，就連日向翔陽在影山飛雄那邊受的傷，他都沉溺無比。

**「請讓我繼續這樣喜歡你就好。」**

他哭了，任由滾燙的眼淚在臉上奔騰。

即使身上穿著日向翔陽給他買的 **新毛衣** ，他依舊覺得全身寒冷。

他放下身段哀求著日向翔陽，讓他繼續單戀就好，只要可以感受到日向翔陽的些微溫度，他就滿足了。

**烏鴉總是在天上飛翔著，而他甘於在地面傻傻的等待著、望著自由翱翔的烏鴉。**

**他不要烏鴉為了他降落在地面，只求他在天上飛時，能偶爾施捨回望他一眼就好。**

**我喜歡看著你，但我希望你永遠不要回頭看我。**

_**待續** _

下篇補上日向視角

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


End file.
